The necessity to have the super fast opening lid on the compressed gas lines dictate the design and all test methodic. Initial design incorporate mechanical opening arm and later has been incorporated solenoid activator, which improve the practicality of usage. Many similar fast action valves do not incorporate a loose part conception and that is main obstacle to achieve the super fast opening action of the operated lid. During the invention process, we are made a prototype and has in practice measure the acceleration and speed of the traveling lid.